Krick
The Life of Krick. Krick was just another gnome born in Gnomeregan before the invasion of the troggs. When Krick was only a child he was stronger and more brutal than his acquaintances often physically inflicting pain upon those who defied him. Often Krick was found bullying, yelling, hitting, and even commanding others to his own enjoyment. His personality in intelligence was also superior at his age often inventing tons of gadgets before they even existed (mainly for torture). Even after his departure from the gnome infested city Krick's 'acquaintances' decided to acompany him to their new home. As years passed Krick's strength and brutality had increased greatly and so did his intelligence. He often roamed around Stormwind going to the orphanage mocking and pushing children over claiming he once read it in a comic. Countless times he was arrested and placed into the Stockades only to be break free swearing each time he will be one step closer he will rip the king of Stormwind apart with his bare hands. However, one day the king had enough and sentenced Krick to execution for all the crimes he commited on the general public and his 'acquaintances' were no where to be found. As Krick was locked in the Stockades a guardsman came across his cell and handed him a letter. "This appears to be for you wonder who would send a convict like you mail." As the guardsman left Krick ripped open the letter reading the contents. "If you want to be clear from all charges and want to keep your life meet me at the Stormwind Harbor at midnight." Krick looked inside the letter to find a shiny key within grabbing it and sneaking to his cell door. The gnome slowly clicked the lock as the cell slowly opened sneaking up behind the guard before jumping at him beating the guard to a pulp and rushing out of the Stockades. The gnome hastily waited as Krick showed up slowly walking down the harbor spotting another gnome sitting near the dock. As he approached the gnome turned and introduced himself at Kazbo Megaton. His outfit consisted of a labcoat and protective gear. The gnome explained to Krick that he was looking for someone with his talent and abilities in the Crown Chemical Co.and the company will remove all warrents attuned to him. Krick immediately declined saying that he does not work for anyone. Kazbo promised Krick even a high position in the Crown Chemical Co. willing to pay great amounts of gold, but the gnome had refused again. Kazbo sighed finally offering him a boss position and the ability to order others to make sure they are not slacking. Krick had finally accepted the offer and shook the gnome's hand joining the company. The partnership of the two soonlater became friendship as they worked together. When Kazbo informed Krick of the trogg invasion in Gnomeregan the two sat back and laughed the entire day. One day though while they were working with a new substance of plague an incident occured causing a massive explosion in the company resulting in destruction of half their operation and nearly their lives. The two survived only to be mutated with glowing blue pupils and a great increase in strength, but their operation was at ruin. As Kazbo was at loss of ideas Krick had a plan that would put their operation back into order. The gnomes traveled back to Gnomeregan silently kidnapping engineers without Gelbin Mekkatorque discovering. Now with a full crew they returned and forced the gnomes to work converting the engineers to plague scientists finally bringing their company back up to the top. There was a minor nuisance however that turned into what would be their greatest alies yet. The Forbidden had sent an assassin to gain information on the whereabouts of Kazbo Megaton by interrogating a gnome by the name of Millhouse Manastorm. The interrogation had failed due to a member known as Tzanech actidently throwing knives at Manastorms position killing him instantly. This fault had led the Crown Chemical Co. to utterly joining Nimorrax's side. After the fall of Nimorrax and the releasement of Kevonus and Azaxle's plans to suck the world dry of its life the company was left at a fault again. Kazbo proceeded to speak with Kevonus in wishing to work with this 'Forbidden' as the leader accepted. The two gnomes had work again and was working with a well known organization! They were prepared for what fate awaits them as they remained at Death's Ocean. As Death's Ocean's demise proceeded and the city quickly turned to rubble the gnomes had lost sight of The Forbidden and was in a panic at Dathrak's destruction quickly the scientists packed all they could and tried to rush out as most of the gnomes got crushed between the rubble. Kazbo and Krick however quickly got out of the city right after such events were occuring and followed Erebos, Acerah, Mothrazor, and the others silently behind not knowing what else awaits them. Now the company is nearly destroyed, more than half their scientists are dead, they serve under a new leader known as Plague Lord Nehemus, and upon the discovery of Erebos Soulbane the remainder of the company swore their oath to The Forbidden and will continue to work with them. Krick and Kazbo Megaton also permits The Forbidden to punt their scientists. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.